


非你不爱（Forth & Beam）

by corgi26



Category: two moons series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	非你不爱（Forth & Beam）

彩蛋

 

夜晚无人的修理厂，静谧中丝丝呻吟不绝于耳，挠得人不住心痒。Beam衬衫大解地被压在引擎盖上，胸前两颗红缨挺立，因着引擎盖的冰凉越发震颤的娇艳，很是楚楚可怜。  
身后的进出更加凶猛，夹带出些许水渍声，Beam难耐地几声呜咽，立刻被拽着胳膊拉了起来。火热的胸膛让他满足地叹息，下一秒，小脸被捏着一扳，红肿的嘴唇立时被咬住，然后是让人窒息的狂吻，唇齿纠缠间，快感直冲脑门，Beam的意识越发涣散。  
不过就是陪新晋男友修个车，怎么...怎么就变成开车呢？此时的Beam尚留最后一丝清明，强撑着顶开身后的人，可惜那怒目而视在精虫上脑的某人眼中实在是勾引意味十足，于是下身猛力一撞，惹得Beam“啊”地大叫，呻吟声越发止不住地泻出。  
“你...你不是...说...说要修...啊...修车吗？”  
迅速咬紧牙关，喉头的颤音轻吟却仍是掩不住地在静夜里飘散。  
“宝贝...嗯...我现在不就是在修车吗？”说话间，Forth俯身用唇舌在那人洁白纤细的颈项好一阵轻咬吮吸，方才满足地轻蹭着继续说，“这马力...嗯...总要试试...才知道。”  
这人...这人就会强词夺理！Beam气得后穴一个用力，只听见Forth“嘶”地一抽气，屁股上很快被“啪”地打了一下，白皙处落下个不深不浅的红印，很是漂亮，惹得Forth爱怜无比地又摸上几把。  
“小坏蛋！夹坏了老公，以后谁帮你修车！”  
谁稀罕你修车，心神剧颤间，Beam有些得意地想，要你暖床，要你爱我一辈子，非你不可！


End file.
